


Call Brad

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need to hang shelves? Call Brad! Your messenger bag is too heavy? Call Brad! Spider in the bathroom? Just call Brad already, Colin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Brad




End file.
